


Rain

by Silphanis



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Drabble, Rain, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silphanis/pseuds/Silphanis
Summary: The rain came with them.





	Rain

His cigarette was dead. It made a valiant effort against the downpour, but to no avail. He let it fall, following it with his eyes as it landed, rolling behind him and bumping into a pair of familiar shoes.

"Rain's a bitch, huh," Faye said.

"You're telling me."

"We couldn't have left it on Earth? Really? It's just some water."

"I think it follows us. Even if we tried to escape it, we'd find that we need it to be... well, us."

"We're not talking about the rain anymore, are we?"

"We're always talking about the rain."

"Shut up, Spiegel."


End file.
